villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marcus Pierce
Lieutenant Marcus Pierce (born as Cain), also known as the Sinnerman, was the main antagonist of the third season of the comedy-drama TV series, Lucifer. He was an immortal who was secretly a criminal mastermind while under the guise of a police lieutenant. He was portrayed by Tom Welling, who is best known for previously playing Clark Kent in Smallville, as well as Bizarro, Kal, Kal-El, and Clark Luthor in the same series. Overview Initially introduced as a human police lieutenant, Pierce is secretly both a criminal mastermind and most notably an ancient immortal man cursed to walk the world for eternity for murdering his brother, Abel. Eventually, getting absolutely bored with living forever, Cain made it his sole purpose to find a way to finally die. Eventually, after falling in love with Chloe Decker and ending his curse, Pierce abandoned his crusade to end his own life and prompted to be with her, also sparking a rivalry with Lucifer Morningstar, who was also in love with Chloe. Upon learning that Chloe was more in love with Lucifer than with him, Pierce sought to remove Lucifer from the equation, but by first restoring his immortality by killing Amenadiel. However, he ended up accidentally killing Charlotte Richards. This resulted in Pierce being hunted down and finally killed by Lucifer in order to avenge her death. Personality At first shown, Cain (as Marcus Pierce) is shown to be strategic, reserved and well-respected. Like Lucifer, he is charming, charismatic and handsome. He appeared to have a disdain for cops who have previously committed crime and immediately took a disliking to Dan for his past actions of assisting Malcolm Graham. He also appeared to have a dislike towards Lucifer as he deems him reckless and later calls him an idiot for going after the Sinnerman. He also appeared to be a compassionate persom, as he told Lucifer to keep Chloe Decker out of their search for the Sinnerman so they would not put her daughter Trixie's life in danger. Pierce claims to have an admiration for Chloe as a detective, as he says the only reason he arrived at Los Angeles was so he could finally see her in action firsthand. However, it is shown that a considerable amount of Cain's persona as Pierce is an act, as he only wanted Chloe Decker and Lucifer Morningstar to stay away from the "Sinnerman" fearing that it could trace back to him. Pierce admitted to Lucifer that "Sinnerman" was his friend, right-hand man and decoy, but that he killed him because he went rogue and had to be "taken out". It is also proven that he his apparent admiration of Chloe was nothing more than a mere lie as while he did come for Chloe, it had nothing to do with her detective skills, but rather because he knew she made the devil vulnerable and only wanted to see if it worked on him as well. A notable trait of Cain is that he strongly despises Abel, his brother, to the point that he showed no remorse for killing him. Pierce's greatest desire is to finally die, to get rid of his curse of immortality. He is tired of being alive. In his words, "I've walked this Earth for thousands of years. I have seen everything, I have done everything. I have watched everything I've ever known turn to ashes over and over again." Pierce agrees to Lucifer's comparison to it being like Hell. He is very determined in his goal, as shown by his multiple, and often extremely painful, attempts at suicide. Pierce also claimed to Amenadiel that, if it helped him find peace, he would have no problem murdering an innocent. This shows that when it comes to achieving his desire to die, he is willing to take any action, no matter how ruthless. Pierce's willingness to die goes as far as to fake having any feelings towards Chloe Decker in order to get vulnerable. However, after losing his mark, Pierce tempted himself out of suicide as he realized that he was genuinely in love, prompting him to go to great lengths to beat Lucifer at winning her heart, in which he succeeded by proposing to her. He was however, still more than willing to use Trixie as a human shield when Maze threatened to kill him for betraying her. But, after Chloe ended their engagement, this sparked a secret anger in Pierce as he realized she was more in love with Lucifer, prompting him to revert back to his old ways except instead of ensuring his suicide, he would try and win her back in a possibly more obsessive way. Pierce has also shown ironically, to want his mark and curse back, as he has become afraid of dying a permanent death due to the fact he would most likely end up in Hell if he were to die. After finally dying permanently, Pierce noted that he doesn't understand why he was so afraid of death, fully believing that since he doesn't regret anything, he's going to Heaven. However, as Lucifer pointed out, since he genuinely did regret killing Charlotte, Pierce knew deep down that he is in fact a monster and will torture himself in Hell for all eternity for his actions. Powers and Abilities Former Powers *'Cursed Mark': Upon being marked by Amenadiel on God's orders for killing his brother, Pierce was punished with being doomed to spend a tortured eternity walking the Earth and unable to die. However, after falling in love with Chloe Decker, the mark disappeared and thus ended his curse. **I'mmortality': Being his most notable power, Cain was cursed by God with immortality for murdering his brother. Hence he is unable to die, including being unable to age even after thousands of years. He can be wounded and killed by any normal human, but when he is killed, he resurrects himself after a short amount of time. He can even survive being wounded by demon blades forged in hell, which even angels cannot do. **'Healing Factor': Cain's body constantly heals from any wounds he is inflicted with. While injuries take time to heal, they seem to heal at an accelerated rate compared to regular humans. Any tattoos or scars fade after a few months. He can even regenerate from being cut in half, melted in an acid bath, and being engulfed by molten lava. Abilities *'Marksman': As a trained member of the police, Cain has expert ability with firearms. He was able to shoot his decoy multiple times while Lucifer was in close proximity with his target without hitting Lucifer with any stray bullets. *'Arcane Knowledge:' As an ancient human that has lived since the dawn of humanity, Cain has a wealth of knowledge. He is aware of Lucifer's true identity and has been tracking Celestials when they come to Earth. *'Expert Combatant:' Cain was shown to be very capable in hand-to-hand combat, able to hold his own against Amenadiel fairly well. Weaknesses *'Flaming Sword': The Flaming Sword (and its component Azrael's blade) could eradicate humans. The human would be permanently gone, no Heaven nor Hell, and cannot be resurrected. However, the blade is permanently out of reach in Goddess's void. *'Demon/Hell-Forged Weapons': These weapons are able to injure and kill human, he was visibly afraid of getting injured by Maze's demon knife. Lucifer killed the now-mortal Pierce with one to the heart. *'Mortality': After the removal of his mark, Pierce became completely mortal and was thus vulnerable to any form of death a regular human was vulnerable to. Appearances Quotes }} Trivia *In the Bible, Cain is the son of Adam and Eve where he murdered his brother Abel out of jealousy and was punished to walk the Earth forever and unable to die. *Through his immortality, Cain did everything a person could do, legal and illegal. **Whether this makes his immune system repel infections from common colds to cancer and STDs has not been confirmed. **His memory appears to be able to retain centuries of experience, including languages, matrial arts, and his suicide attempts. **He likely established the Sinnerman crime boss identity to hide behind to wait out a few decades before choosing a new name and relocating. *He finds his punishment unnecessarily cruel as murder is committed by other humans. Even fratricide is not unheard of. *Cain is sometimes spelt as Kane in several episodes' captions. *At first, Lucifer Morningstar believed that the man who kidnapped him would be an emissary of God. *According to the show's producers, the Sinnerman is a dark reflection of Lucifer Morningstar who will be a challenge for him in almost every way during the season. *Coincidentally, the song "Sinnerman" by Nina Simone was sang by Lucifer in the opening of the sixth episode "Favorite Son" in the first season. Navigation Category:Immortals Category:Mastermind Category:Evil from the past Category:Love rivals Category:Male Category:DC Villains Category:Murderer Category:Egotist Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Suicidal Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:Insecure Category:Friend of the hero Category:Brutes Category:Hypocrites Category:Wrathful Category:Betrayed Category:Master Orator Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Siblings Category:Fighter Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Spy Category:In Love Category:Rivals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Opportunists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gaolers Category:Arrogant Category:Nihilists Category:Crime Lord Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Homicidal Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Vandals Category:Destroyers Category:Defilers Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Vengeful Category:Fanatics Category:Strategic Category:Charismatic Category:Magic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Extortionists Category:Remorseful Category:Hero's Lover Category:Master of Hero Category:Delusional Category:Incriminators Category:Theology Villains Category:Greedy Category:Big Bads Category:Successful Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Honorable Category:Deal Makers Category:On & Off Category:Scapegoat Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Envious Category:Stalkers Category:Amoral Category:Forgers Category:Martial Artists Category:Cowards Category:Elementals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Trickster Category:Posthumous Category:Related to Hero Category:Fictionalized